twisted heart
by xchaoticxcatbug
Summary: ..i found myself walking into a graveyard...im probably gonna visit someone..if not..what the fuck am i doing in here? i blink and everything around me changed..the fuck. not a minute ago i was trudging in a graveyard and now im in a old haunted ass mansion, trying to escape and here i am...assaulting a young woman and venting my anger on the innocent creature. dont do drugs kids.


sup...sasuke is a bit... out of character...so be warned...thank you

The day was good. The sky was cloudy it seems its about to rain. Ive trudged towards some graves, I hear my footsteps making a crunching noise as I step on the ground full of dead fallen leaves.

I breathed and inhaled deeply. The wind seems to be picking up, ' its getting cold' I held tightly onto the stuff im bringing along with me, on my arms I carry a bouquet of flowers and a match, besides that ive brought a lantern that has a unlit candle in it. I saw a stray cat on a certain grave sleeping on it, as I walked further I saw a miniature doll near a lit candle around with the flowers in a vase. 'creepy, must be a momento of a dead girl…..i feel bad….but it feels like its looking back at me..'

I continued to walk further… until I came into a dead end….'wait….what?... a dead end?'

I suddenly heard a crunching noise.. a distant behind me…I started to feel uneasy…my heart beat picking up a good rhythm….i stared intently on the wall filled with leaves and vines, I hear it again.

*crunch* *step* *crunch*

Im starting to sweat as I hear it getting near

*crunch* *step* *crunch*

Its getting nearer….i want to turn around but I just cant..

*crunch*

That was the last sound. My hand became cold and rigid I dropped the bouquet and the match along with the lantern im holding. It felt like the time slowed down…my hand catching the lantern and the other caught the box full of matches. Within seconds. Once I got hold of it both firmly.

I hastily fiddled with the box of matches and lantern. Im trying to lit up the candle so I can see what is walking behind me. I heard the flowers drop on the concrete floor. The steps came into a halt.

Dead silence.

I open the box making several sticks fly out. I got a hold of one stick and light it up, I tore open the lantern and threw the match in it and stepped forward against the wall. My back facing the thing or person whom have followed me here at a dead end wall…ive waited for something…anything…

Ive waited for a sound…I can hear it breathing. But I cant hear anything besides that…I cant hear any footsteps anymore..i mustered my courage to look behind. Lantern in hand I made a mov-

I froze all of a sudden…something touched my leg..i froze right there…I didn't even get the chance to turn around..'dammit' something brushed pass my leg…i looked down I saw a tail.

'a cat?' I turn around….theres nothing there…its pitch black….i cant see anything at all….the tombstones was gone, all I can see is the concrete floor and the flower petals that got scattered…that's al I can see within the range of my lantern…the rest is dark…

'what the fuck is this? Am I dreaming?' I looked down to look for the cat…but its not there..

I heard a meow behind me, I suddenly turned around and saw the cat….and the wall was no longer there…'I really am dreaming…' my legs suddenly moved on its own…and I ended up following the cat. It seems it leading me somewhere.

I found myself inside a big house…that is eerily familiar.. I briefly saw old paintings hanging on the wall. Antique chairs and big windows that has deep red curtains on both sides…im inside an old mansion.

I passed by an open door and briefly saw someone standing up from a chair. It was a young woman..dressed in a…..19th century kind of clothing…WHAT?!

'AM I HAVING A NIGHTMARE WHERE I FIND MYSELF IN A OLD ASSED HUNTED MANSION AND I GET TO BE SEDUCED BY THIS GHOST WOMAN AND I ENDED UP EITHER SCREAMING OR DYING?!'

The young woman suddenly turn around and saw me….

"excuse me….but..are you lost?"

'damn that british accent…she spoke so softly I barely understood the question' I instantly felt shy I looked down on the floor, not meeting her gaze

"excuse me….you there?" sigh…..'please don't stutter, please don't stutter, give her an answer! Don't be a pussy! For once in your life!'

"u..ummm…..i think I am…..where In the hell is this place?" I asked as I looked up..she was no longer there…all I can see is a chair and a bed..

"fuck…..what drug did I took that I got into this mess?" I spoke in the empty bed room.

'great..im talking to myself' I inspected the room once more before I left and shut the door close.

"oh great im seeing young dead woman and a cat…whats next? Laughing children in the distance?" I mumbled to myself as I walk further looking for an exit.

*children giggling*

' .FUCK.' I run as quick as I can I didn't care if I break something im getting the hell out of here.

And if I did see those children giggling im gonna tell them don't do drugs.

I run as fast as I can out of the hallway I saw the front doors leading outside. I run towards it.

'aaaaand…its locked…of course…' I tried breaking the door several times…it just doesn't work…I took the chair beside the wall and placed my latern on the table and used the chair to hit the door. Nothing happen

'jesus this door has a chair force field' I tried once again, I lifted the chair and tried hitting the door.

"what are you doing?"

I turned around and saw her again….i suddenly felt pissed. I glared at her and dropped the chair and approached her. she seems surprised and suddenly felt afraid of me.

' she better feel afraid of me because I am getting pissed off' as I thought as I approached her.

"what is this place? Where am i?" I spoke the words quietly but steady. Each word containing my anger as my patience is growing thin. I bended over so I can looked at her straight in the eye.

She has soft green eyes. And it shows fear in them.

I waited for her response…she managed to speak.

"i…I don't know." She stuttered

I let out a frustrated sigh and pushed her against the wall, slamming both of my hands beside her head

"you don't know?" I asked our faces getting near at each other, I can feel her face heating up.

' well damn this is a bit of a wrong time to be blushing'

I looked at her intently waiting for a response, I noticed that her hair is a bit different before earlier as I saw her. was this the same young girl I saw in that room? I remembered that the girl before had a deep blue eyes but this one has….green….

She looked up and stared back at me, she was about to speak up when something all of a sudden grabbed me and throw me off the door. I saw her shocked as I fall from the pitch darkness that now surrounds me. The only thing I heard was her screaming my name.

*alarm clock ringing*

I jolted out of bed and heavily breathed out. 'damn' I sat up on my bed clutching to my wet shirt.' Ive been sweating as hell and all this time I was only dreaming….what the fuck just happen' I thought to myself…the only thing that broke me to my thoughts was my phone ringing.

I tooked off my shirt as I get up from my bed and turn off my alarm clock, I grabbed my phone from the side table and looked at who was calling me for the 15th time…

'it was naruto…..what the heck does this dobe want from me now?' I tossed my phone to the bed and went down to fix myself some breakfast.

As I went down halfway the stairs I suddenly went to a halt.

I inspected my apartment if anyone tried getting inside since I noticed something. The phone book was lying on the floor. I searched for a sound. I hear scratching. I detected the sound coming from the kitchen. 'must be a hungry cat' I thought but then who knows.

I made my presence known by sending my chakra all through the apartment. It seems that it must be really a cat since it doesn't seem to be fazed about it.

I open the door….

"….oh…..SUP SASUKE!" the dobe shouted.

"can you tell me what the fuck are you doing in my kitchen?" I asked him, my patience getting more thinner than ever.

"ah well im trying to open this." As he held out a can of brewed coffee. I glared at him.

"can you open this for me?"

"no. get out." As I made way toward the fridge

"jeez, your cold as ever teme. What got into your pants that you look like you want to kill a bitch"

"fuck off"

"damn. Well its Saturday today, wanna go hang?"

"hn"

"is that a yes or a no?"

"what can I do to make you leave me alone?"

"buy me ramen?"

'of course' I rolled my eyes and shut the fridge and went upstairs to get dressed

"hey! Where you going?"

I went down and put on my sandals and headed for the door.

"goddammit TEME! Where are you going?!"

"do you want to eat or not?" I speak coldly without even turning around.

I hear the dobe cheering and talk away about ramen and other stuid stuff behind me, as I got outside. I looked up at the sky….it was a clear blue sky…it reminded me of something…..and I don't know what.

"hey are you listening?"

"hn"

"great response. Great response"

"walk"

"don't order me around like im some kind of dog!"

I smirked. "but you are one."


End file.
